The Bat of Middleton
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: After being saved in an alley with his family, Jason Cain, a shy young boy decides to follow his steps as the protector of his city, the Dark Knight of Middleton. Although the local heroine, Kim Possible, have her eyes on him while she goes behind his actions. Rated T.


_N/A: Hello guys, here's my new Crossover of Kim Possible and Batman, as you can see in the title, means there it will be a new Batman in this fic. Maybe you don't agree with this but I'm sure you will like it. In this story will be a new character who lives in Middleton and creates his own image of Batman. This chapter focuses on the history of him and his desire to become the new Batman. I hope you enjoy this fic and don't forget to review._

_P/S: I don't own Kim Possible or Batman._

* * *

**The Bat of Middleton.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Jason was born in the shadows of Gotham City, he greatly admired to a person who everybody called... Batman. Who always appears at night to clean the streets of Gotham City and deliver the villains to the justice. He always dreamed to be like him. He wants to be like Batman, helping people, fighting against the crime and protect the families. It all happened a long time ago in a dark and cold night in Gotham City...

* * *

_(Eight Years Ago)_.

_Jason as a child and his parents left the theater after watching a movie._

_"Did you enjoy the movie, son?" His father Sid Cain asked. He works in the Wayne Enterprises on military projects._

_"That was awesome, daddy! That was the best movie ever!" Jason exclaimed in happy tone._

_His mother, Michelle Cain giggled. She also works with her husband, but in the chemicals department, "I'm glad you enjoyed, sweetie" She glanced at her watch "My, it's getting so late. We should return to our home"._

_They walked in deserted streets on their way to home, everything was quiet. His father raises the suspicion that there may be thieves somewhere on that dark street or maybe they also are afraid to go out at night because of Batman. Jason heard a lot about Batman, in the newspapers, in the news, etc; About the man who capture the dangerous criminal The Joker, the man who save the mayor of the city, the man who protects the people of Gotham. He wants to be like him, he desire to meet him in person._

_Suddenly, three thugs came out of the alleyway. One is armed with a pistol, the other thug with a baseball bate and the last one with a crowbar._

_"Freeze! Don't move or I will blow up your brains out!" The thug with the pistol yelled._

_His mother screamed while Jason hides in the leg of his father. He says in calm tone "Whoa, take it easy, there's no need to yell about"._

_"Shut up! We just want your money, give it to us now!" The other thug snarled._

_"Okay, okay. Just calm down"._

_"Dad, I'm scared..." Jason whimpers in fear._

_"Don't worry, son. Everything will be fine" He whispers at his son._

_"Hurry! Give us the money!"._

_He took out his wallet from his jacket "Here it is" He throw at the thugs "Just take it... And leave us alone, please"._

_Then the thug saw a pearl necklace of the Jason's mother's "You! Give us the pearls!"._

_Michelle gasped while the thug was approaching to her._

_"Stay away from my wife!" He took the step to protect his lovely wife._

_The thug point the pistol at him "I said don't move!"._

_"Get away from her!" - He replied._

_"Then say goodbye to your family!"._

_"¡NO!" Jason and his mother shouted._

_Suddenly a batarang came out from nowhere disarming the pistol from the thug. Everyone look around to find where it come from when Jason looked to the alleyway on the other side of the street, and saw a figure, in the shadows, disguised as a bat. His cape and his armor in black color with the bat logo and his yellow belt._

_"¡Batman!" Jason exclaimed, -WOW- the batman itself came to rescue them._

_The thugs saw Batman with fear while the Jason's parents smiled seeing his arrival._

_"Dammit, it's Batman! Get'em boys!" The thug leader shouted desperate._

_One thug launches an attack with his bat but Batman easily dodged it and he punches in the guy's gut and another one in the jaw. The other guy with his crowbar tried to hit him but Batman grabs the crowbar and he kneed him in the gut and with the elbow to the nape, then he grabs him and throw him over the first guy knocking both down. The thug leader was trying to run away but Batman throw a boleadora trapping his feet and he fell down._

_Jason was amazed, Batman defeated three thugs in short time._

_"Are you okay?" Batman asked in deep voice._

_"Y-yes, we are okay. Oh Batman, thank you so much for saving us!" Jason's mom said._

_"Batman... Eh... Thanks for... Saving my family... I owe you everything" Jason's father said nervous._

_"Don't return in the places like this, it's a dangerous zone. You must return to your home now" Batman warned._

_Jason was still standing without saying a word, he's now with the real Batman and seeing him with his own eyes, he wants to say something to him but he don't know what to say. Then, Batman takes his grapple gun shooting it upside and flew away. Jason watch Batman going away, then he sees a Batarang in the ground. Apparently he left on purpose, or by accident?, who knows? He grabs the batarang contemplating, he'll keep it as a souvenir, to never forget what happening that day._

_"Jason, we have to go now. This place isn't safe for us" His father replied. Jason nodded. The Cain family leaves away that crime zone._

* * *

_(Jason's house)._

_"What do we do now, Sid?! I've had enough living this nightmare!" Jason's mother asked desperately. She was worried about her son living in a city where the crime still standing. Three months ago their house was robbed two times._

_"I don't know Michelle, I really don't know! We can't leave this place because here's where we have our jobs!" Jason's father angry answered._

_Meanwhile Jason was hearing the discussion from upstairs._

_"What is more important to you?! Our son or our job?!" She demanded. She loves her son more than anything, she didn't want Jason gets involved with some dangerous criminals of Gotham City._

_"¡I love my son, Michelle! You know it!" He shouted at her "But we can't leave our job. We worked very hard to support our family"._

_There was a moment of silence until she was going to cry "Oh Sid..." Then she hugs her husband crying at his chest, he returned her hug "We love Jason, but we don't want that he keeps living this place"._

_"Me neither... I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm really sorry..." He apologized "We can't solve this if we keep arguing each other..." She nodded in agreement "There must be a way to solve all of our problems" He let go of his wife._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?"_

_"Yes... We have to go to another place, a place where everything is secured, where is a good place to live"._

_Jason's eyes widened. They will leave of Gotham City? He will never see Batman again?. Jason knew they're right, he wants to live a peaceful live but in Gotham City that will never occur. But now he will be away from the hero who saved them, he will miss him... But he will never forget him._

_"Do you know any place, honey?" He asked._

_"Yes, maybe we can go to Middleton, Colorado. I heard it's a beautiful place... But... What are we going to do about the job?"._

_He thought for a moment when finally it came an idea that will end the complication "I got it! Maybe we should build our own company!" He said proudly._

_"Really? That's a great idea! What do you have on mind?"._

_"It's time to make our own way and to dedicate ourselves to our own projects. And we use our knowledge in the projects that helps in the society, this could bring a change that they need to"._

_"Yes... You're right, we need to help the society so we can help the city. But... One of us should talk to Jason about that" She said._

_"You think he heard everything?" He inquired._

_"Yes..."._

_There was a moment for silent until he speak up "I'll go..."._

* * *

_(Jason's Bedroom)._

_Jason was seating on the edge of bed thinking about the decision they have made. He heard the knock of the door, that was his father._

_"Jason, may I come in?" He asked._

_He did not respond. His father opens the door seeing Jason looking down, depressed. He sat alongside of him._

_"You heard everything...?"._

_Jason slowly nodded with his head._

_He sighed "Jason... I know it's hard to accept this, but this is the right choice we should do. But as Cain family member, I want to make sure that you need a better future for you"._

_He faces forward looking at the cork bulletin board with the newspaper clippings._

_His father saw the newspaper clippings of Batman's successes. About the lives he has saved, the criminals that was delivered to the justice._

_"We will always be present and we are indebted to him. But you have to know that we will follow his example and help the society. He served us the inspiration to make this decision"._

_Jason knew that decision they made could save many people's lives even improve safety "You're right. We must think of the others before ourselves"._

_He smiled "I knew you could agree with this. We're going to Middleton in Colorado, so I think you need some sleep" His son nodded. "Alright, goodnight son"._

_"Goodnight, dad"._

_Then, his father leaves of his room and Jason slept on his bed._

* * *

_(5 days later)._

_It's daytime, everything is ready. The moving van is ready to go, their parents packed their luggage in the car. Jason was standing with the baggage on his hand seeing for the last time his house and the streets of Gotham._

_'Batman, wherever you are, I will never forget you for saving me and my family' Jason speak on his mind 'Make your city proud, make your people proud, make me proud. Send the criminals back to cell in Arkham to make them know that every night belongs to you'._

_"Son, we're leaving" His mom called before she enter the car._

_'Farewell, Batman and... Thank you, for everything' Jason gets in the car on the back seat. Jason's dad turns the engine and drives away followed by the moving van. Jason said goodbye to Batman and Gotham City._

* * *

_(8 years later)._

Everything has change since they reach Middleton. The parent's business was prosperous, they managed to have contracts with the police and the state government, as a result, the state security reinforced. Nevertheless the crime is increasing year after year and become as dangerous as most of the cities. As for Jason, he wanted to help the society in direct manner, but being a police officer is not enough. He wanted to be independent because the bureaucracy slow down the system of justice and many times would let the criminals get away with it.

In Jason's new bedroom, he was sleeping until his alarm clock sounded. Jason watches the hour, 8:00. His first class in Middleton High School begins in mid-hour. Desperately, he jumps of the bed. He gets dressed quickly and came downstairs.

He went to the kitchen seeing his mother making bacon with eggs. In the dining room, his father checking the blueprints of his new project while drinking his coffee.

"It's getting late, son. You better get ready for you first day at school" His father said.

"I know dad, I was just fell asleep. Anyone can fell asleep" Jason replied. His father stand up from the chair for more coffee, Jason felt curious about the blueprints. He checked out seeing the new prototype of a motorcycle that his father was going to propose to the police to building it.

Two toasts was ready in the toaster, Jason grab one eating it "Well, I guess I have to go. See you later" Then, he walked out from the door.

"Goodbye Jason" She said.

"Hope you don't get any trouble" He said.

* * *

_(Middleton High School)._

Jason arrived at the gates of Middleton High School. He was very anxious to attend class, he could meet new people and maybe get new friends.

He took a deep breath 'Well,_ Middleton High School here I come' _He enters the door, his first day at school has begun.

* * *

Kim was sitting in the class chatting with Monique.

"So, Kim. Do you have any plans this week?" Monique asked.

"Well, saving the world, stop the criminals, you know. But the truth nothing has happened lately in this week, so maybe we can go to the mall after my practice with the cheerleader squad" Kim said.

A teacher of the class appeared "Alright class, pay attention please" The students kept silence "Today we have a new student this day, so please make him feel welcome".

The boy around 16's with short hair and blue eyes entered the classroom, his physical was not much muscular. However, he was quite handsome making the girls blushes lightly, whisper each other about his image and looking at him dreamy.

"Well, tell us about yourself" The teacher said.

He cleared his throat and then he said with a smile "Hello, my name is Jason Cain, nice to meet you all. I was born in Gotham City but my parents decided to move to this nice town, so I hope we get along and know each other" He spoke.

Kim was observing at Jason. Indeed is kinda cute, but she was surprised because he is the son of Sid Cain, the headed of Cain Industries.

"What do you think of him Kim, isn't cute?" Monique whispered at her.

"Yeah, I think so. But I didn't know he is the son of Sid Cain" She replied.

"You mean the owner of Cain Industries?" She asked surprised. Kim nodded.

"Very well, Jason. You can sit there, right next of Possible" The teacher pointed at an empty seat next of Kim.

Jason nodded and he walks to his seat. He knew that some of his classmates was looking at him, specially the girls, like they want to meet him and know very much of him. He sat down.

"Psst... Hey".

Jason looked from his shoulder at blonde boy "My name is Ron Stoppable, nice to meet you" He offered a shake hand.

He smiled and he accepted the shake hand "Nice to meet you too, Ron".

"Hey, you are the son of the president of Cain Industries?" He asked getting more interested.

"Yes, I'm kinda surprise you know my father" Jason replied.

"Well, sort of. Oh and this is Kim... Kim Possible" He introduced the teen hero.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" Kim said with a smile waving her hand.

"Hey, I heard a lot about you. You are the heroine who saves the world, it's a great honor to meet you" He said politely.

Kim giggled "Well, thanks. It's not big deal, I'm just like to help people that's all".

"Hi Jason, I'm Monique. Hope we can get along" She said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Monique, the way you received me tells me this will start a good friendship between us" Jason finally have new friends in his class, even his first day. He was glad he could have some nice company.

* * *

In the cafeteria Jason was sitting alongside with Kim, Ron and Monique eating their lunch, and Rufus of course. Jason felt a bit shy, he never felt so good surrounded by good friends.

"So, you were from Gotham City, Right?" Ron asked.

Jason nodded "Yeah, I kinda miss where I was born. When I was a kid I used to watch the lights that illuminate skyscrapers at night, it's a beautiful city".

"So tell me, your parents used to work with some company before they created it their own?" Kim asked.

"That's right, they worked in Wayne Enterprises".

"No way, really?" Ron asked amazed.

"The Wayne Enterprises? You mean... The company owned by the millionaire, Bruce Wayne" Monique inquired surprised.

"Exactly. Actually he is '_Billionaire'_. Anyways, my father works in the military projects and my mom in chemical. When I was eight my parents decided to move here to create a company that helps the society. Bruce Wayne gave the loan to my parents so they can build facilities here in Middleton to develop inventions, prototypes, etc." Jason replied.

"Well, it's a good thing your parents decided to help the society" Kim said "Me, it's my job to keep people around the world safe from the criminals. Besides it's not necessary to hide my identity".

_'Except Batman...' _Jason thought "I see. You know, as I am new here, I would like that you take me somewhere in Middleton. You know any places?".

"Of course Jason, we'd love to take you any place that you like. Right?" Kim looked at her friends.

"That's right KP. Maybe we'll take you at Bueno Nacho" Ron answered. Jason raised an eyebrow at hearing 'Bueno Nacho' "It's a small restaurant that is located within walking distances from our school. You will see when we get there. Right Rufus?".

Rufus squeaked "Yeah!".

Jason smiled "Well, that's a great idea. We see ourselves after school".

* * *

The classes was about to end from this day. Jason was walking through the halls thinking about Kim and her career as a teen hero, she said she doesn't need to hide her identity. The question is why? Also, when he first saw Kim she look pretty, her long red hair which comes down to her shoulder and her bright green eyes.

He stopped when he heard the pop music and the cheering, it came from the gym, he went to check it out. When he opens the door he saw a group of cheerleaders practicing, one of them he recognized, it was Kim. He seemed interested for how she is good at practice. He decides to watch sitting on the tribunes.

The cheerleaders were in circle formation dancing around.

_"M-A-D-D-O-G-S, mad ones, champ ones, our team the best one__  
__M-A-D- D-O-G-S Mad dogs never ups, run to the N' one.__  
__MAD DOGS MAD DOGS, from Middleton, the big ones__  
__GOOOOO MAD DOGS!"._

Then they finished forming a pyramid.

Jason was totally impressed by them for doing a good job, but the cheerleaders suddenly lost their balance causing to fall to the ground.

He grimaced. He didn't want to be rude leaving the girls to the ground without helping. He stood up and ran to help them.

"Are you okay girls?" He asked with little concern helping the girls to get up. They looked at the new student, he's like a true gentleman.

Kim looked at Jason "Oh, Jason. Yes I think we're... Ugh! Fine, thank you" She said rubbing her back where she hit it.

"You know this guy?" A girl named Tara asked.

"Yes, he is the new student from my class. He is the son of the owner of Cain Industries" She replied.

"Come on Kim, it's not necessary to tell them who I am. Anyways, it's nice to meet all of you ladies" He said with a smile.

"So Jason, what are you doing here?" Kim asked while Jason takes her hand lifting her up.

"Oh nothing, just watching how good are you in the cheerleading squad. I'm gonna admit that was very impressive for your good job".

"Thanks, we practice every day of the week. We just need to improve our balance" Kim said.

"Well, I guess I have to go. See you later" Jason made his way to the door and walked out from the gym.

"Tell me Kim, you like him?" Bonnie speaks up with her defiant smile.

"What? Don't play with me Bonnie, I just meet him hours ago. It's just my new friend, that's all" Kim replied crossing her arms.

"I know you, Kim. He is pretty handsome, I'm sure you will like him... So soon".

"I kinda agree with Bonnie, Kim" Tara added "He acted so kindly with us, you need a real man who is generous like him".

"Are we going to keep talking about this? Or we continue the practice?" Kim hesitated getting annoyed before they decided to keep the training.

* * *

_(Bueno Nacho)._

"Wow, this food is really good. Thanks for taking me here" Jason said eating his taco.

"See? That's what we told you about. This is the best restaurant in Middleton, you can come back to this place whenever you want" Ron replied eating nachos.

Jason thought that now is the time to know about her career "Hey Kim, I have a question for you" He stated.

"Sure, what is it?" Kim asked.

"What do you think about your job like being a teen hero? And... You say is not necessary to hide your name. I like to know why?" Jason wants to know about her job, he was asking himself why she doesn't hide her face. Batman always kept his identity as a secret until now.

"Well, to tell you the truth... I care the lives of people and my family more than my own. Of course, I have to finish the school and my homework's. But I have to defend my city and the other countries from the villains, they are everywhere, I don't care what are they but I always defeated them until now; I know I appeared in the news or the newspapers, but I don't mind that. As for my identity, well... I have no need for wear a mask to be a hero. I find nothing heroic wearing a mask to hide my face" Kim responded rolling her eyes.

_'She thinks the people and her family just like me... But what she's talking about for nothing heroic who wears a mask? _He thought without responding her answer "I see. Well, I'm proud that you doing your job for a good cause just like my parents with their company" He smiled.

"Thank you, its good having you around" She also smiled.

"Well, I have to go to my house" He stood up from his seat "Thank you for everything, I'll appreciate it".

"You're welcome, Jason. We see you tomorrow" Monique said.

"Goodbye, Jason" Ron waved his hand.

"Bye" Rufus squeaked waving his little hand.

"See you later" Kim said.

* * *

_(Jason's house)._

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Jason exclaimed while he pass from the door.

"Hi, Jason. How was your first day at school?" Mom asked while she drinks a tea and reading a book.

"Amazing mom, now I have new friends in my class and they took me to a nice place to eat, we chat and well... here I am" He said as he sat in a couch "Where's dad, by the way?".

"Oh you know, as usual, busy. He had a meeting with his employers about the new project that they will create".

"About the new prototype of the motorcycle for the police?" He guessed.

"Yes, I suppose you saw the blueprints in the morning"

"Yes I did".

"Well, I'm going to make the dinner while your dad is coming" She went to the kitchen.

Then Jason rose up from the couch making his way to the bookstore, he grabs a black notebook and he seats on the dining room. When he opened up it show the drawings of some inventions from his imagination, years ago he was drawing every single invention that came of his mind. He begins to draw very concentrated, but he was a little distracted about Kim said '_I find nothing heroic for someone who hides their faces'._

He snapped out seeing his dad coming home, he closed quickly his notebook. He don't want his father to see what he's drawing, it's a little secret, at least for now.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said.

"Hi, honey. Glad you came right in time" She responded from the kitchen.

His father looked at Jason in the dining room "Oh, Jason. I didn't know you came, how was your school this day?" He asked.

"Good dad, thanks for asking. How is your company?".

"I have a reunion with my employees for-" He was interrupted by his son.

"For the new project of a motorcycle for the police?"

He blinked "Eh... Yes. Your mom said it to you?"

"Not at all, I saw your blueprints before I went to school" Jason replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to my office to check my documents. So finish your homework" He pointed at the black notebook.

"Alright, I will" When his dad leave he continued to draw.

But he gets even more distracted, back to her thoughts, he can't blame her because maybe she didn't hear about Batman. He always considered him like a true hero who cares about their people and help the police against the villains, he wants to be like him but after he heard her answer, does he think is a dumb idea?.

He stops drawing, sighing heavy. He needs fresh air to relax, to reflect "Mom. I'm going for a walk" He spoke.

"So soon?" She doubted.

"I need... fresh hair, It won't be long".

"Alright, you go. But please don't take too long, the dinner is gonna be ready in one hour".

"Okay, see ya" He grabs his jacket and he leaves.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Jason was walking through the forest that is located a few steps from home. He likes the nature, the trees, the flowers, everything, is a good place to walk contemplating the wonderful art of mother nature.

He never forgot that day when he was eight years old, the day when Batman rescued his family and himself and he never said 'thank you' to him. He thinks Middleton needs a new hero who fights the crime, they have Kim Possible but he also wants to fight for the good cause. He can fight with his years of training on Karate. He is also a genius inventor, he can invent anything that comes on his mind. He wants to be like Batman. But does he have the guts?

He was feeling tired, he thought he need a good nap. He lay down and closed his eyes taking a sweet dream.

_(20 minutes later)._

He awakened, it's getting night and he needs to go home now. He stood up brushing off of his jacket, and then he heard a screech, he turns his head looking up and saw a little animal hanging on a tree branch.

A bat.

Just what he needed, a bat representing the name of the Dark Knight. Is that a signal?. Then, the bat starts to fly away but it seems that the bat is hurt in the wing. It was still able to fly even with its wing injured, but with a great effort. Jason thought the bat won't make it back to where it lives.

He decided to follow the bat. He started running surpassing the obstacles in his path, he want to help the creature who is injured but then he stopped seeing that the bat somehow disappear behind the undergrowth. He thought the bat felled behind it, he tear off the brushwood looking for the bat.

He then sees some kind of cave in the mountain but blocked with some old wooden boards, he became interested in what's inside the cave, maybe the bat entered there. He enters kicking the wooden boards breaking it clearing the entrance, before he enters took out his smartphone, he pushes the keys and the light came on from one of the ends. His exploration has begun.

* * *

The cave was definitely too dark, but Jason is not afraid of the dark. However, when he advanced, the cave doesn't seem like a normal cave, it seems like... human made, it can seen the rustic wood beams but yet resistant which serves to sustain the tunnel.

He stopped when he saw the wood steps leading to the cave further down, he didn't hesitated so he came down, but one of the steps was broken and he fall.

"Woahh!" Fortunately it wasn't high, he landed safely "Ughh... I didn't expect to this happen to me" He groaned as he stood up brushing off the dust of his clothes and picked up his smartphone from the ground. The light of the smartphone shows another way of the cave in front of him. He continued the exploration.

His way was not too long, he found on his path wood tables with some tools. He found a trunk from below of one the tables, the trunk seems too old like 100 years old, and he thought he could found some documents or anything with some information about the cave.

He blew the trunk cleaning the dusting before opening, Right ! it was an abandoned mine!, he found some documents with information about the place. He was reading every single document, list of employees, schedules, maps, etc.

But that's not all, he found a map which shows the points of the mine vents around the area. He looks a draw which looks very familiar to him.

"Wait a minute..." He spoke "In the basement of my house there is an old well, that it looks kinda like one of these vents. But this map shows the place of the mine vents. So that means... The well of the basement it's _not_ a well, it's the remains of the mine vent. The mine is in underground from my house!".

_(Batman Begins OST: The Batcave)_

He never knew the mine is under his house, for how long the mine has been abandoned so far? He decided to find out more, he put the documents and maps back to the trunk and closed it before he continue his way.

Minutes later, he reaches the center of the mine. The place was huge, with high ceiling and all tunnels converge there. He make his way exploring the place making sounding every step on eco, then he heard a screech behind him, Jason turned around pointing with the light at where it came from, he found the same bat on the ground trying to fly away but it's so tired for the previous efforts.

He would never leave that poor animal under those conditions just like that. He walked toward to help it, he crouched down "Hey batty, are you okay? Relax, I don't wanna hurt you, I just came here to help you" He grab gently the bat with the palm of his hand. It was true after all, the bat has the wing injured.

"Don't worry, I'm going to heal you soon when we get home. Where are your friends? Are you all alone?" He asked with pity before more screeches was heard again, it came from above. He looks up and the light shows hundreds and hundreds of bats hanging on the ceiling. His eyes widened, he never thought he could see so many of them in a single place.

Suddenly, when the bats reacted to the light they flew over him and surrounding him, he covers his face trying to protect himself but he finds out that they are not biting or scratching him, they just flying around him without any intention to hurt him. However it didn't scared it, for one moment he felt like... as a new power is rising in his body, he feel so alive.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling letting the bats flying on him and around the mine. Finally he decides to become a vigilante, the _ne_w crime fighter, the _new_ Dark Knight what Middleton needs. Now, he must prepare to bring to criminals another enemy, the time finally has come for all these years.

The origin of the _new_ Batman is about to beginning.

* * *

_(Middleton High School)._

In the class, Jason with his black notebook begins to draw the first sketches of his new batman suit, after the events in the mine Jason decide to create his own image of Batman, but first he needs a suit and the equipment. When he found the bats and the center of mine he now found his own lair, he called... The Batcave.

Now, he needs some materials that he need for his suit, something which can serve as protective and he knows who have the materials needed, his father, obviously he is the owner of his company and he must know anything about armors or something.

However, he was looking around if anybody sees what he's drawing, he don't want anybody will know about his secret.

The bell ring sounded.

"Well students, the class is over. See you tomorrow" The teacher said before she left of the classroom. Jason was still drawing.

"Hey Jason" Ron's voice snapped out, stopping to draw.

He closed his notebook "Yes?".

"What are you doing? Drawing?"

"No, I just uhh... Doing my homework that's all" He lied nervous.

"Oh okay. Anyways, do you like to come again with us in Bueno Nacho after the school?" He asked.

"Uh I would like that but, I have to do important things in my house. I'm sorry Ron" He said. The true is Jason wants to check the injured bat and talk with his father about his job, he wants to make an offer for his company, so he could get materials for his gadgets and the suit, but also he wants to help his father.

"Nah it's okay, Jason" Kim replied "I understand what you saying. Ron and I also we have important things to do with saving the world today".

"_After _we lunch at Bueno Nacho" He corrected.

"Right, so don't worry about it Jason, maybe another time" She finished with a smile.

"Thank you Kim. Well, I have to go. See you later" Jason stood up from his seat and he walked out from the class.

* * *

_(Jason's House)._

"Oh Jason, I didn't know you came earlier today" Michelle said seeing her son.

"Well, I have things to do right now. So, where's my father?" He asked.

"He's in his office, but he's too busy at the moment so don't interrupt. He has been very focused on his work lately," She said.

"What do you mean? Is he working for something? "

"Yes. He's working with a new project that is very important to bring to the government".

"And what new project is?".

"It's a non-lethal weapon, but he seems to have problems for some technical issue".

He thought for a moment until he spoke "You know... I think he needs help. Always he had problems with the creation of its projects, this time he needs an assistant" He replied.

"I'm not sure, but I guess you're right" She said.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure he will listen to me".

Jason makes his way to dad's office, when he reached he knock the door.

"Come in"

He opened the door. The office was really quite interesting, in the walls have several blueprints and a whiteboard, on his left side a computer with several monitors and next to it two archivists, this office is where his dad plans to create his own inventions, contact with his employees and search and write the information about all researches. In front of him his dad was sitting in the desk with the blueprint, very concentrated to finish the project.

He looked at his son "Oh Jason, is there anything you need?" He asked.

"I see you have a problem, right?" He said as he sat in a chair in front of the desk.

He sighed "I'm afraid so, I'm about to finish the project but apparently I have problem with the development and I have to give to the government tomorrow".

"What can you tell me about the project that you working?" Jason asked wanting to know about it.

"It has a rubber bullet when contacts the target launches a shock hazard that can immobilize the target. The only problem is that the government asking for a longer-range because they consider it very short-range, but I designed the bullet and I can't put more powder for gain more distance because at the time they fired the bullet, it could be destroy the system inside the bullet, or the bullet itself" He replied.

"Can I check the blueprint for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure" He passed it.

Jason checked the development of the project, he sees the dimension of the bullet that is broad and short. Now he was getting concentrated and studying to resolve the problem, it's the moment to show him that Jason can help his dad and the company. There was a moment of silence until...

"Dad, I think I found a solution!" Jason said with a smirk, hoping that his idea would make dad happy.

"Really? Tell me son, what's on your mind?" He said getting interested.

"Take a look with this, the bullet is too wide to be fired in long distance. What I'm saying is that you need to create another type of bullet to gain more speed, it has to be long and thin because being thin gives less air resistance so the bullet travels farther with the same amount of powder" He affirmed.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think for?" He said hitting his head.

"And that's not all" He replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Maybe we need to put some applications, so listen. You know that the rockets are separated into three parts when they launch into the space? Then we need do the same but with the bullet, when the bullet is fired it will split into three parts, and the last part of the bullet be able to get more distance and more speed".

His dad shocked, how is possible that his son may have an idea that he considers impressive?. He felt so proudly with Jason.

"Son, you are genius!" He exclaimed with happiness "This idea could favor to the government with this application that could also help with special police units. You save my guts".

"Nah, I've always wanted to help you, just be thankful that I'm here to help you anytime you need" Jason said.

"Hey I have a great idea, Jason. You have good ideas in your head, so would you like to part- time work with me in Cain Industries? With your help we can create projects that can help to grow the company. What do you think? "He asked hoping that his son could accept it.

Jason was stunned, his father is offering a new job in Cain Industries? Now is his chance to create himself new inventions along with his father to help the company who helps the society. Also he could find tools or materials used to fight crime, including what Batman needs. His steps are about to complete to become a new vigilante.

"I would like to help you for your company!" He said.

"Excellent, welcome to my company" They shake his hands "Is there anything else you need?".

"Yeah. Actually I'm interested with the projects of armor and gadgets, I would like to work those kind of your inventions" Jason said.

"Alright, but first I need to contact someone to make a space for you. And I know who is" He said with a smirk.

* * *

_(Cain Industries Laboratory)._

Jason's father gave him the location of one of the laboratories of Cain Industries. Jason decided to go to meet the person who will work with and also to see his father's inventions. When Jason reached the location he meets the manager, a scientific.

"So, you must be the son who will work for the Cain Industries?" He said.

"That's right, I'm Jason... Jason Cain" He offered a shake hand.

He accepted it "Ralph Leloir, welcome to our laboratory. In this place we create defense projects, tools, equipment, products, etc. Some inventions are not in production. Your father told me that you like to conclude pending projects, follow me, there's something I want to show you" Ralph said.

Jason followed the scientific until they reach in front of a double door.

"Before we enter, your father told you about this place?" Ralph asked.

Jason shook his head "He never told me about it".

"Good, because this will surprise you" He opened the door, it was very dark before he turned on the lights.

Inside was a huge warehouse. In that place kept inventions covered in white blankets, there were also shelves full of cardboard boxes with files, containers boxes and large archivists. This is the warehouse where keeps all the inventions of Cain Industries.

"Wow..." Jason was amazed to see it.

Ralph smiled "This is like to be in paradise for you, Isn't Jason?, come on".

They walked around of the warehouse "So, you know my father?" Jason said.

"Yes, we used to work in Wayne Enterprises" He said.

"Wait, you worked in Wayne Enterprises?" He asked surprised. He never thought Ralph is also a former employee of Wayne Enterprises.

He smiled "Of course, your father is my best friend. We have spent much time together and your mother working in Wayne Enterprises. Years later, when they created their own company, they invited me to join them, so I accepted and I had to move with my family to Middleton".

"Why didn't you told me before?".

"I just wanted to surprise you. Well, here we are".

They stopped at a box container, Ralph opened it revealing a grapple gun matte black with a design something practical and almost circular, a dark gray belt with square bags not too small and a communication system.

"Gas-powered, magnetic grapple gun. The utility belt of the army expeditionary forces. And, a micro personal communication system" Ralph said.

"Interesting" Jason said, he grabs the grapple gun checking it.

"There's something more, follow me" He said as he walk away, Jason left the grapple gun back to its place before he follow him.

"One of the greatest inventions that created your father, was the increase the range and high definition audio for the police communication, also he implanted the face recognition and the picture database of the criminal records. Of course, your father is very passionate with the projects. Here we are" Ralph said as they reach in a large filing cabinet.

Ralph opens one of the drawers, a suit with a combination of nomex and kevlar, a pair of gauntlets kevlar and leather boots made also of nomex.

"This is the assault suit for SWAT forces, this beauty is fireproof and made of mesh kevlar" He said.

"Is it flexible?" Jason asked.

"Precisely" Ralph answered.

"Bulletproof?".

"Only to handguns".

"Why didn't they put it into production?".

"The manufacturing process was complicated. We could not create more of these, so we gave up" Ralph said as he closed the drawer "So, what's your interest in it, Jason?.

"I want to borrow it... To make some... Experiments" Jason said nervous. He wanted to get the suit because is the only product that could be the Batman suit, but it was difficult to explain him why he needed it.

"Experiments?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'd rather my dad didn't know about me borrowing-" He was going to answer but Ralph spoke out.

"Jason, I know who you are and I know what you want. In fact, all this stuff is yours anyway" He said with a smile.

Jason also smiled "Thank you..." This time Jason has a new reliable friend.

* * *

_(The Batcave)._

Jason recently reached his hiding, now he has a new entrance to the mine from his basement, using the old vent, also the injured bat was fully recovered from it's injured wing, it called "Vesper". Weeks ago he has been installing a new electrical installation and now he is putting a new main breaker to make a final step to restore the electricity to the mine.

Minutes later, Jason finally finished installing the switch. Then he puts his hand in the handle but before pulling up the lever he was taking for a moment, he was not sure if it will work because he believes that this will cause a power failure it will end electrocuted, but he will assume the risk. He took a deep breath before he pull up the lever.

_(Batman Begins OST: Preparing Equipment)._

Nothing happened, suddenly the lights start flashing before each bulb lights, it worked, the mine already has now the electrical energy, he could see the cave finally illuminated and the bats from the top. Now his next step is the costume and the equipment.

Now that Jason has the suit, one of the inventions canceled from Cain Industries, is the moment to create the Bat suit. With the paint gun he paints the gauntlets and boots in black color and the entire suit in grey. After painting the suit, he began designing the cape, and is based on the designs of paragliders allowing to make short-flies.

Soon later, Jason installs the computers and communications systems around of the mine center, took weeks to tune-up the computers and modify to analyze evidence, locating people, see previous events, etc.

But Jason almost forgot one small detail... Create the batarangs. Jason always had the batarang as a souvenir for eight years back in Gotham City, now is the time to create his own batarangs. He starts to create the batarangs made of metal with the grinding wheel forming the figure of the bat.

Hours later, he decided to take a break after working hard. He was sitting in a chair sewing his cowl and reflecting about his future career. He thinks his work could bring danger to his family and his friends and afraid to die for attempting, but he will not stay with arms crossed, he made the decision. If anything will comes the worse, who's gonna stop it? He needs to protect his family, his friends and his people.

However Batman, who nevertheless never surrenders he sees him as totally cold, Jason wonders why is he so cold, but he decided to try to be like him anyway. Jason's personal conflict could be an attempt to be more like Batman, though different.

He wants to protect the city, to help the society, Jason accepts the risk. He stood up and walks up to the mirror.

He took a deep breath as he looks in the mirror and says to himself "Batman could do it, I will too".

Then he puts on the mask watching the Batman as himself.

* * *

_(Middleton's Streets)._

It was dawn in the streets of Middleton, all seemed quiet so far, but the streets are not safe at night anymore. The taxi driver was on his way back to his house, but then the engine broke down. He grumbled as he parked the taxi to check the problem, he gets out of the vehicle and opens the hood of the car trying to fix it. Suddenly, he felt something pressing on his temple, he gasped when he saw a gun pointing at him.

"Don't move or I will blow your head!" A guy hissed at him. The driver saw a thug with his three peers.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The driver whimpers in panic with his hands up begging up.

"Give us the money, now! Hurry, we're in a hurry!" He growled "Guys, take the jackass's money from the taxi".

The driver quickly took out his wallet from his pocket while the other guys took the money from the taxi. He was sweating so much fearing for his life. He has a family, he don't want to imagine his wife and his children crying for his dead.

But suddenly the lights of the streets are shattered each bulb one at a time, causing the thugs stopping from their actions. Now the place become darkness what they imagine.

"What the...?" He shouted.

The second thug shouted too "Who shut down the lights!?".

Another thug responded "Who shut down? Some stupid blow up the lights!".

"Just shut the hell up and find that bastard who did this!" The other thug shouted.

Meanwhile, on the top of the building a shadowy figure was watching the thugs. He jumps out of the building, he raises his arms to the sides spreading some kind of wings gliding until he landed into another shorter building. Then he used the emergency staircase, which wearing it up in an alley leading to the street where the assault happened, a few steps from the stop and the traffic lights.

Meanwhile, one of the thugs was far away from his mates. He was nervous, everything was too dark and he can't see anything around. He never noticed that a silhouette was behind him, the mysterious figure covered the mouth's thug with it's hand causing the thug muffling trying to scream just before he disappeared in the dark.

The three thugs were close each other, the one with the pistol was holding the driver to prevent him escape and call the police.

"Do you find anything, Charlie?" He asked out loud.

There was no answer.

"Charlie, are you hearing me!?" He shouted.

Again there was no answer, everything was deadly quiet.

"Damn it... Something is not right. You, go find him and see what's going on!" He said.

"No way, I'm not going out there!" The thug with his crowbar argued, getting so nervous, thinking that there must be a ghost around.

The thug pointing the pistol at him "Go find him or I will shoot you! I swear to God I will shoot you if you don't do as I say! Now Go!".

He gulped, he didn't want to go but not when his boss trying to put the bullet between his eyes, he doesn't have any choice, he decided to find him.

Minutes passed and nothing happened at all, nothing except it heard a loud noise causing the two of them jump a little.

"What the hell was that?" One of them shouted.

"It came from the alleyway! Let's go!" He looked at the driver who is also very scared "You're coming with us".

He dragged the driver followed by his partner to the alleyway where it came the sound. When they reach it, the place was even darker than the street. The thug leader took out his lighter and lights it.

They walked cautiously hoping to find out for what's going on. They were about to reach the dead end, but they stopped when they saw Charlie and the other guy tied up, but saw their faces full of bruises caused by blows, they were unconscious.

Both of them shocked include the driver, "who is the responsible for this?" The thug who is behind of his boss backed slowly, his heart was beating faster, now he wants to get out of the place before it gets worse... But it was too late.

"You going somewhere?" A deep voice was heard behind him.

He gasped as he turned around and the only thing he received was a punch in the gut and then in the face, he was knocked out.

The last one turned heard the noise of the blows as he turned around, again there was nobody except that he sees his partner lying in the ground. Now he was getting panic, the delinquent tries to look everywhere with his lighter on his hand and the other hand was aiming with his gun even he was holding the hostage with his arm.

Then he turned around and sees unexpectedly the face of a person with the cowl with two prongs in the form of the bat head. He screamed as he dropped the lighter and released the hostage but the gun was still in his hand, he tried to shoot but the individual grabs his arm and elbows him to the face knocking him out.

The driver looked shock at him. The stranger looks at the unconscious criminals that he defeated before and then he looked at the taxi driver who was stood up and shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you for saving me! I thought I would never survive this nightmare, but you ended it" He said finally relief.

Then they both heard the sirens getting closer.

The driver saw that the stranger was about to leave "Wait! I want to know who are you?" He said.

He stopped, like he was thinking what he's going to say. He looked at the civilian from his shoulder and he said "I am the symbol of what the city needs" Then he took out a piece of paper and leaves it with the two criminals tied, he took out a grapple gun and flew away.

The taxi driver was watching the vigilante getting away from the scene just before the police arrived.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The officer asked before he sees with the flashlight the driver and the bodies lying around "Sir are you alright? My god... What the hell happened there?".

"He was a stranger, a total stranger, by how it looked and how it moved, was almost a shadow. He told me it was the symbol of what the city needed. Anyway, whoever it is, I thank him".

The officer was totally confused before he saw a piece of paper on the two thugs tied up. He picked up and reads it out loud _'Commissioner. Batman has maintained order in Gotham, has inspired several to follow his example' "Batman of Middleton"_.

They're shocked, that means that was the Batman. But the_ new _Batman who now is the new protector of their city.

* * *

_(Jason's House)._

Jason enters his bedroom from the window, he sat in a chair before he removes his cowl and then he sees himself in the mirror. He realized that he knocked out four criminals, first he had some fear because he had never beaten a human being, it was his first experience in the fight. But gradually he realizes that with that first step, he feels prepared for what it follows.

He grips his mask stronger, like he feels ready for what's coming.

"This is just the beginning" He whispered.

* * *

_N/A: Uffff! Finally I finished the first chapter, so what do you guys think? Before I go I was thinking about making a new fic from Highschool DxD or continue my other fics, maybe I will continue this story because I'm imagining about the fight between Batman and Shego, you know what I mean right?. Anyways, after I finish here I'm going to watch Batman: The Dark Knight Rises with my dad. Did you guys saw the movie?._

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please send me reviews and I__f you have any questions feel free to ask. See you later._


End file.
